marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry
Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry is a chewing gum factory founded by Violet Beauregarde, purportedly as a counterpart and competitor to Willy Wanker's chocolate factory. Later on, it expands its scope, also becoming a government for its employees, the North Koreans, as well as producing music videos and plays, hence its full name as of AG 1991, Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, North Korean Government in Exile and Records/Studios. History Willy Wanker and Violet Beauregarde have had a rough history. Violet was one of the five Golden Ticket winners and thus toured Wanker's factory, but in the process took a faulty chewing gum piece that turned her into a giant blueberry and, even after juicing, forever condemned her. Therefore, in AG 1964, Violet founded her own chewing gum factory, Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, and has been mocking Wanker with it ever since. For example, Violet has her own immigrant employees, the North Koreans, and, in AG 1980, ran a tour of her own factory with all members of the original tour. After her, the factory was originally to be inherited by the woman that Violet called "the fake Violet". However, Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade and Marrissaverse Stories 2015 reveal that in actuality, the factory's rulership was assumed by her adoptive son, Skepness Man Beauregarde, and his wife, Chell Junor Roberts. Chell Junor argued out the case with Marrissa Roberts (who had been posing as Violet) and overpowered her speshul powers. Since then, Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry has expanded its scope. For example, in AG 1991, using the company's resources, Skepness Man and Chell Junor produced a play, Inside Out, about Riley Andersen's emotions, which was regarded as a success during its premiere in the City of Portal High School Centre of Culture. The structure and integrity of Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry is severely shaken following Skepness Man's death at the premiere of Inside Out. As Chell Junor can no longer cope, she hires Linux Travolta and Stephanie Universe as lead scientists intended to resurrect Skepness Man and Flashlight Girl, another casualty of the premiere. Linux and Stephanie successfully complete a side project of the resurrection, Alphas, and the three together finish the project, creating SkepneLight. SkepneLight then, seeing how Alphas has held herself together, promotes her to lead scientist, firing Linux and Stephanie. Eventually, Chell Junor, having renamed herself to Chell Joy, abandons Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry in order to settle in and partially found the new city of Portal High School. The leadership of Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry from then on is unknown, but likely candidates include Alphas, SkepneLight and Violet Beauregarde, Jr., Skepness Man and Chell Joy's daughter and the mayor of Tbilisi, Georgia in the future. Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry (or what remains of it) is briefly seen in AG 2174. It appears that the designs of the company in the past have inspired the designs of Tbilisi, Georgia as a whole in the future. Structure Like The Chocolate Factory, Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry has several different rooms, sometimes modeled after Wanker's own rooms, which serve different purposes in the factory. Chewing Gum Room Designed after Wanker's Chocolate Room, the Chewing Gum Room is described as "a pretty room of pink and purple". It has a chocolate river and a waterfall, in mockery of Wanker. After Janet Roberts used her trickster powers on the Chewing Gum Room, it became populated with real plants and a wider variety of colors; however, before Parody of a Parade it was restored to its original state. Invention Room Designed after Wanker's Invention Room, this room holds various inventions by Violet. One particular invention, which Violet came across in AG 1980, was an "icky brown liquid" that allowed the people who drank it to swap bodies. Salt Room Apparently dedicated to Veruca Salt, the Salt Room is used on Janet Roberts, Jack London, Roxa Lavigne and Dick Stiller. They all were affected by a spiral sucker hosted in Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry and became tricksters, and therefore they needed to be "de-trickstered" in the Salt Room. The Studio Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry holds a studio which can be used to record songs, to rival Wanker's song production. Violet is first seen producing a parody of PSY's Gentleman, but soon enough is interrupted by Marrissa Picard, who breaks the window in the studio (implying it is high up). The Catacombs The Catacombs are Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry's underground part, compared to Minusland in Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator, to which Violet is forced to retreat once Marrissa Picard begins destroying the aboveground part. Otherwise, their true purpose is unknown. The Beauregardes' household While hosted in a separate building from Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, a vending machine connects the factory with Violet Beauregarde's own home. Known personnel Leaders *Violet Beauregarde (AG 1964-1980) *Violet Beauregarde (1971) (briefly during June 13, AG 1980) *Skepness Man Beauregarde and Chell Junor Roberts (AG 1980-1991) *SkepneLight ("part CEO", as Skepness Man and Flashlight Girl are their fusion components) (AG 1991-?) Lead scientists *Linux Travolta and Stephanie Universe (under Chell Junor's rule, after Skepness Man's death) *Alphas (under SkepneLight's rule) Residents/employees *North Koreans *The Alpha Kids: **Janet Roberts **Jack London **Roxa Lavigne **Dick Stiller *Violet Beauregarde, Jr. *Charlie Roberts Hired actors *The Time Police: **Aranna Sorket **Cranky Vasquez **Joey "Flashlight Girl" Claire *Dick Stiller's family: **Lately Pirate **Ben Stiller **Logic Editor Trivia *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' reveals that the selling of Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry candy is limited only to the Marrissaverse. Nevertheless, the fic briefly states that "even people from buy Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry candy", referring to an ASBusinessMagnet fanfic series. Gallery tumblr_n505gdl1vr1ses5m0o1_1280.png|Impression in Minecraft, by ASBusinessMagnet. Appearances *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' (First appearance) *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' (Mentioned only) *''Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer'' (Mentioned only) *''Living Someone Else's Life'' *''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' *''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' (Mentioned only) *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' Category:Locations